As is conventional, products in which a plurality of items, which snacks and the like are filled in a bag, are adhered to a backing sheet in a strip and the like, are known. This kind of a product is displayed in retail stores and so forth in a suspended state with a portion of the backing sheet being held in place, and is referred to as strip pack (meaning a packaging configuration in which an item can be taken by pulling it off) since consumers take each individual item by pulling it off from the backing sheet. This strip pack has an advantage of increasing consumers' eagerness to buy, and can promote diversity in the design and space saving of the display.
A strip pack apparatus for manufacturing this kind of strip pack includes, for example, the apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-182302, which is arranged directly below a vertical bag-making packaging machine, in which after an item manufactured at the packaging machine is moved by a left and right pair of grasping arms grasping the item at the upper two sides thereof to the adhering position below, the item is adhered to the backing sheet at the upper end portion thereof. In addition, the apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,895 is also arranged directly below a vertical bag-making packaging machine, and after an item manufactured at the packaging machine is grasped and held at the upper single surface thereof by a suction cup and moved to the adhering position in front, the item is adhered to the backing sheet at the upper end portion thereof.